Can't Stop
by pororo90
Summary: Dia kriminal, tapi nyatanya aku mencintainya./ "I can't stop. I can't stop loving you."/ " So, do I."/ SasuHina/ AU/ T / untuk event #14OFSHE 2016/ #prompt: BLACK/ *Bagian 2 dari 5 pentalogi hitam/ RnR?
_If I call out to you_

 _endlessly, crazily, crazily_

 _Will you hear me at least once?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _._

***p90***

.

 **Can't Stop***

 **.**

 **Story ® Pororo90**

 **Naruto ® MK**

 **Can't Stop © CN BLUE**

 **.**

 **Sasuhina**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU/ Rate T -** _ **semi**_ M (for bad language) **/ Crackpair/ Typo's/ Ooc/ Plot hole.**

 **.**

 **#14OFSHE 2016**

 **#Promt: Black**

 **.**

 **Bersikap sopan dan jangan budayakan plagiat.**

 **Menerima kritik dan saran.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

***p90***

.

.

 **[Keping 2 dari 5]**

.

.

 _Happy reading-_

.

.

.

" _Hime_ - _chan_ kau tak perlu melakukannya, _oke_." Neji menarik lengan tunangannya yang kini berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju kursi para petinggi. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan gadis itu untuk membatalkan keterlibatannya dalam kasus kriminal yang melibatkan nama Uchiha. Demi jagad raya, Hinata tidak perlu melakukan itu!

.

Namun sang gadis itu justru tersenyum geli, tangannya terulur membelai pipi sang kakak sepupu yang kini telah membuatnya menyimpan cincin berlian indah dengan rapi di rumah. Lalu dengan tenang berbalik justru meninggalkan si surai coklat untuk menyerahkan berkasnya ke meja Shikaku Nara sebagai Kepala Deputi Investigasi Kepolisian Konoha.

.

Neji dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, "Kumohon." Lelaki prodigy Hyuuga itu percaya jika waktu tak pernah memihak perang antar keluarga. Hatinya gundah, intuisi mengajarkan padanya ketakutan yang mengerikan. Kehilangan Hinata bukanlah salah satu dari daftar keinginannya.

.

Hinata bisa terbunuh. Dan nama Sasuke Uchiha terlalu bengis jika disandingkan dengan Hyuuga, terutama Hinata yang tak pernah terlibat secara langsung sebagai agen. Hinata adalah seorang dokter forensik dari kepolisian dan ia adalah tangan kanan Shikamaru Nara, kapten dari divisi pengintaian. Dan gadis itu bukan seorang agen seperti Salt atau sekumpulan pria berotot dengan intelegensi tinggi seperti Jason Bourne.

.

.

"Neji-nii." Suara Hinata melembut, "Kau harus percaya padaku." Ujarnya sambil mencium pipi pemuda itu sekilas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Ia telah menyiapkan mental dan juga akan bekerja keras. Misinya hanya satu. Mengorek semua informasi dengan menjerat Sasuke Uchiha.

.

 *****p90*****

...

..

.

Sasuke adalah predator muda yang ambisius sekaligus oportunis. Dia tahu cara menggunakan kekuasaan ayahnya, almarhum Fugaku dalam industri terselubung. Ia tahu bagaimana cara membuat bawahannya loyal. Dengan mengusung kalimat, lebih baik memotong bagian tubuh yang berpenyakit daripada hidup dengan penyakit. Tak peduli jika itu adalah tangan yang kau gunakan untuk makan.

.

Di usia yang tak lagi muda, nyaris mencapai angka tiga puluh ia telah menjadi icon dunia gelap. Sebut saja peredaran obat terlarang, _traficking_ , _hacking_ dan juga kasus penggelapan pajak.

.

Namun anehnya, dia tak pernah tersentuh hukum. Seolah-olah hukum adalah mainan. Dan hal itu membuat seorang jenius semacam Nara Shikamaru jengah dan melakukan pengintaian lebih dari dua tahun. Hasilnya adalah kegagalan. Karena setiap agen yang disusupkan selalu kembali dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

.

Namun kali ini berbekal intuisi dan juga _gambling_ ia akan mencoba sesuatu yang tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya.

.

.

 _Perempuan_.

.

.

Kadang otak jenius mengabaikan hal mendasar dari dalam kehidupan. Lelaki akan tertarik pada perempuan.

.

Dan tugasnya adalah merekayasa hingga sang Uchiha jatuh bertekuk lutut kepada _aprodite_.

.

***p90***

.

.

Tapi sebuah tekad dan janji itu tinggal omong kosong yang memberikan rasa sakit seperti sekarang.

Neji tak pernah menduga bahwa penyamaran Hinata akan membuat wanita itu _menghilang_ darinya.

...

..

.

"Itu hanya pernikahan pura-pura. Kau tak perlu menunggunya." Getir suara Neji tak membuat Hinata berhenti dari kegiatannya menyiram tanaman bunga krisan hadiahkan oleh Sasuke ketika berbulan madu.

.

Hinata berhenti dan meraih kain lap guna membersihkan tangannya dari air. Lalu manik pucatnya bergulir untuk melihat mata sepupunya, ia tersenyum lemah. "Pernikahan pura-pura pun bukankah sudah sah menurut hukum dan juga sah dihadapan Tuhan."

.

.

"Hinata-" Neji memohon. "Semua sudah selesai." Neji maju ke depan dan hendak memberikan Hinata sebuah pelukan. Sayangnya tunangan yang telah meninggalkannya demi tugas itu telah berubah.

.

Hinata mundur menghindari sentuhan Neji. "Aku sudah menikah Neji."

.

"Sasuke sudah ditangkap. Demi Tuhan, apa sih yang kaupikirkan?!"

.

.

Hinata menelan ludah, ada rasa sakit saat nada keras Neji menampar kesadarannya. "Berhenti!" Tukas Hinata dingin. "Dia _suamiku_ , dan aku tak bisa berhenti." _untuk mencintainya._

.

.

Neji memejamkan mata. Lalu menatap wajah jelita mantan tunangannya sendu, "Jangan katakan..."

.

"Ya." Hinata menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Aku mencintainya."

.

Dan suara tawa sarkastis Neji terdengar menyedihkan. Dan Hinata tak bisa membendung air mata yang meluncur turun.

.

"Aku melakukan banyak hal untuk bisa kau cintai. Tapi kau memilihnya? Seorang kriminal?!" Neji berdesis tajam. Dan ia tak bisa memahami di mana letak hal yang baik dari mencintai seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Hinata masih tak bersuara, tapi air mata yang turun justru turun telah menjelaskan segalanya. Bahwa waktu tak melunturkan cintanya.

.

***p90***

...

..

.

Sasuke menatap tamu yang sebenarnya tak ingin di temuinya. Lara hati mengajarkan ia untuk memebenci tapi _kenapa_? Kenapa ia harus merasa begitu tersiksa hanya dengan melihat mata sayu yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

Tangan Hinata telah meraih telepon yang berada di sampingnya dan mendekatkan gagangnya ke telinga.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke sekat kaca yang membatasi keduanya. Hinata tak mengatakan apapun tapi air mata yang meluncur turun itu telah membuktikan semuanya. Bahwa ia tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Keduanya masih mencintai, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat gagang telepon yang disediakan untuk memberinya privasi. Hinata menahan tangisnya tapi gagal.

.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Sasuke di balik sekat kaca yang memisahkan keduanya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Hinata meski itu hanya sia-sia, sebab tangan mereka takkan menyatu dengan dinding kaca yang membuat jarak diantara keduanya.

Hanya suara isakan yang menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku takkan ada di sana menghapus air matamu, sayang."

.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya hingga rasa asin merasuk dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia tahu bahwa amis darah itu ada akibat ia menggingit bibir dalamnya terlalu kuat. Ya.. hanya untuk meredam semua perasaan bersalah dan juga kesedihan yang kini tak memiliki ujung.

.

"Kenapa kau tak membenciku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Lalu kenapa kau juga tak berhenti untuk peduli padaku?"

.

Pertanyaan yang dibalas pertanyaan, Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dengan keeinduan tak berujung. " _I can't stop Sasuke. I can't stop loving you. So I can't stop care about you._ "

.

Senyum bahagia Sasuke mengembang, " _So do I_." Katanya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Tapi kau tahu kan apa artinya itu."

.

Hinata mengangguk, ia tahu bahwa ia harus siap menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Benar-benar Uchiha. Si gelap.

.

 *****break the pendulum*****

.

a/n:

Yuhuuuu...

Saya datang lagi. Jangan bosan pada bosan ya. Saya kok jadi sering nongol. Ya maklum lah, bentar lagi saya bakalan sibuk banget. Jadi banyak cerita yang akan saya kebut. Biar mei-juni-juli saya bisa off dulu dari dunia biru.

Cerita **kedua** dari **lima**. Kenapa CN Blue?

Waw... personally, saya suka sama Yong Hwa nonton videonya di mana dia waktu itu natap ke kaca (yang official MV) dan melihat cewek yang disukainya tapi nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain karena dia hanya tinggal di dunia cermin.

Ingin menyentuh tapi dibatesin ama kaca tuh rasanya gimanaaaa gitu.

.

Lagian ya, lagunya enak banget! Trus visualisasinya gigit banget.

Sumpah.

.

Habis dengerin itu, di mana intronya disuguhin piano langsung kebayang-bayang di otakku.

Liriknya;

 _Can't stop me now_

 _Can't stop me now_

 _My heart that only_

 _looks at you is still cold_

 _Can't stop me now_

 _Can't stop me now_

 _._

 _I can't stop,_

 _I can't stop loving you_

 _I think of you at the blowing_

 _wind. I think of you at the_

 _dazzling sunlight. I can't stop,_

 _I can't stop loving you_

.

.

Cerita ini merupakan cerita KEDUA dari BLACK PENTALOGY yang saya buat. Betewe.. kripik nya dong...

.

Salam sayang;

Poochan.


End file.
